Green Hill Zone Trilogy
by Mixie94
Summary: In celebration of Sonic's 20th anniversary Mordecai went out and got a copy of the first game. When Rigby starts to call the game lame, a blue hedgehog appears in the living room. What will happen next? Well just read to find out, dude!


**Part 1: Crazy Blue Hedgehog!**

A tall blue and white blue jay walked into the living room with a bag in his hands. A small brown raccoon sat lazily on a white colored couch with a controller in his hands, he didn't even seem to notice the blue who had just walked in.

"Dude you would never guess what I guess got!" exclaimed the blue jay, he went by the name of Mordecai.

"Some food perhaps? I'm starving!" replied the small brown raccoon, who went by the name of Rigby. He still didn't take his eyes off the television when he spoke.

"Seriously?" asked Mordecai, he shrugged it off after a second. He then pulled out a new video game and held it up. "Anyways, I figured since today is the twentieth anniversary of a classic game character Sonic the Hedgehog..."

"Sonic...who?" asked Rigby as he interjected Mordecai. He now paused his game and looked over at his feathered friend.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you know a blue hedgehog who runs at the speed of sound. He has been having a few ruff years but his first game is a classic."

"Never heard of him" answered the brown raccoon simply.

"How about we play his first game then?"

"But I'm in the middle of something."

Mordecai looked at the screen, it was one of the many games that they played over and over again. This though was a game that Rigby wasn't very good at, so the small brown raccoon would probably last maybe another ten minutes at the most. "Fine I can wait," said Mordecai as he sat next to Rigby on the couch.

"Hey whats that suppose to mean?" snapped the raccoon.

"We both know that you are going to lose."

"No I'm not!" Rigby shot back.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later the game over music chimed, which signaled that Rigby lost the game. He tossed the controlled off the the side. "Fine lets play stupid Sonic" growled the raccoon as he crossed his arms.<p>

The blue jay pulled out the game and placed it into the game system. He then picked up the controller that Rigby tossed and turned on the game. The television screen lit up, all of a sudden the title screen music for the game started to play. A blue hedgehog then poped through a huge golden ring and the screen lit up with wonderful colors. It then said push start to start the game.

"I can already tell this is going to be lame, with a capital L" sighed Rigby as he slid into the couch. He didn't seem to impressed by the game and saw no interest in it, but yet he still sat there and watched it.

"I didn't even start the game yet and you're complaining already!" exclaimed Mordecai, he then pushed the start button.

The screen went blank for a moment and then the blue hedgehog was in the middle of a lush green area. The words 'Act 1- Green Hill Zone- appeared and disappeared with in seconds. The area had palm trees and semi large sun flowers along with some other large flower plants, also some strange looking totem poles as well. Mordecai moved the blue hedgehog along, jumped up grabbed three rings, and ran into the first badnik which was a motobug. This was a lady bug looking robot that lacked the spots, it had sharp pointed claws and it was on a wheel. It had no chance when it was hit by Sonic when he was in a ball. The little blue hedgehog bounced on the badnik, when it exploded a small blue bird popped out from the robot, and then Sonic landed on top of a hill. There was a box, which looked like a tiny TV, with a picture of a golden ring on it. He then bounced on top of it which on unlocked the contents which was ten rings.

After obtaining the contents of the TV- box he ran off the top of the hill and back onto the ground. Mordecai then made Sonic run past a hornet looking robot, jumped up a few ledges,jumped over crab looking robots, and soon was on a simple wooden bridge. Two red- robot fish with sharp looking teeth jumped out from underneath. The fish were no problem yet again from Sonic, the small hedgehog bounced on top of them which caused them to explode and two bunnies appeared from the explosion. The rest of the Act went by so fast that Rigby couldn't even make head or tails of it. Mordecai was pretty good at the game, he had finished Act 1 in about thirty seconds give or take.

"Dude, I don't see a point in this game. I mean where are the small animals coming from?" asked Rigby.

"Well an evil doctor is capturing small little creatures and is turning them into robots. So they are coming from inside the robots," explained Mordecai as he paused the game at the start of Act 2.

"That makes it sound even more lame. I mean seriously, who captures small animals and turns them into robots?"

"Robotnik, I think he has some mental problems."

"And the only one that can stop them is a blue hedgehog called Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"This game is so stupid! A crazed guy, with a stupid name like Robotnik, captures small animals and turns them into robots. Then the only one who can stop then is a hedgehog who is called Sonic. How can a franchise like that survive for twenty years?"

"It had a good base. I mean who doesn't like a fast hedgehog?"

"All you do in that game is run, jump, collect rings, and make it to the end. Wow so very entertaining," interjected the raccoon in a sarcastic tone. He then grabbed the game box and took out the game instruction booklet. Rigby wanted to see what Robotnik looked like, when he found a picture of the doctor in the booklet he could not keep a straight face. "Dude, the main villain is overweight with a huge mustache? How in the world did he even collect the animals in the first place? He sort of looks like he should go on a diet not take over the world!" laughed Rigby, he had started to laugh so hard that he fell off the couch. After a few moments the raccoon pulled himself back onto the couch.

"Alright, I'm with you on the whole Robotnik needs to go on a diet" laughed Mordecai, but he then sighed. "But give the game a chance, its pretty fun."

"You will never get me to play that game, even if you paid me to!"

"Come on dude you don't know what you are missing" said Mordecai as he tried to hand the controller to the raccoon.

"I said no, this game is stupid!" said Rigby as he pushed away the controller.

"Blah,blah, blah! That's all I'm hearing from you little raccoon dude!" said a voice that seemed to appear out of no where and belong to no one.

"Mordecai, did you hear that?" asked Rigby as he looked around. The sudden appearance of a voice caused him to jump a little.

"Yeah, but where did it come from?" replied Mordecai, he sounded confused just like Rigby did. He started to look around as well.

They both got up from the couch to see where the voice had came from. Both of them though came up empty handed with who had said that. All of a sudden a bright light came from the television set. This caught the attention of the raccoon and the blue jay and they both looked back at the television. The light though became too bright for them and they ended up shielding their eyes from it.

"Dude what is that?" asked Rigby.

"I have no idea" answered Mordecai almost instantly.

The light started to die down after a while, when the two of them realized this they removed their hands from their eyes. What they saw though was something they could not believe, there was a blue colored hedgehog probably no taller than Rigby with red and white shoes along with white gloves. The hedgehog had black colorless eyes and peach color on it's muzzle, stomach, and arms. It also had a semi large black nose as well. Mordecai and Rigby were face to face with the famous game character Sonic the Hedgehog!

"Holy crap!" said Rigby and Mordecai at the same time when they realized who was in their living room.

"What, you act like you never seen a talking hedgehog before" said Sonic. He seemed a bit on the distracted side, he stretched a bit and gave a yawn as if he was bored. He also tapped his foot a bit as well.

"Well not one that came from a game" replied Mordecai.

"Before we get into how in the world did a talking hedgehog got into the living room, I really don't want to talk about it because it'll ruin my fun" interjected the hedgehog before either Mordecai or Rigby had a chance to ask a single question. "So anyways, raccoon dude" said Sonic as he pointed to Rigby "I hear that you think my game is lame, am I hearing you correctly?"

"How the heck did you hear that?" asked Rigby.

"Ah, so I did hear you correctly" said the blue hedgehog with a smirk. "Did you even play the game?"

"No and I don't plan on it!" snapped the raccoon.

"Hmm" hummed Sonic as he walked passed the two and sat on the couch. He then placed his feet on top of the table, with his shoes on of course which made sort of a thud sound when he put his feet up. The hedgehog stretched and placed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, he looked like he was relaxing. "Nope, I can't have that."

"Can't have what?" asked Mordecai.

"Well I can't have the little raccoon dude not play my game of course" replied Sonic as he opened one eye and lifted his hand, he waved his pointer finger back and forth. He then sat up normally on the couch with both of his eyes now open, "I can fix that problem though!"

"Problem?" said Rigby in confusion.

"Ha, don't worry its not too much of a problem for me!" exclaimed Sonic as he jumped off the couch and landed onto the table. "I just need to grab you two," he said as he jumped off the table and grabbed a hold of Mordecai and Rigby with little effort, he held them by their arms. "And then jump through the TV..."

"Wait, what?" interjected the raccoon as he tried to pull away from the hedgehog, Mordecai also tried to pull away from Sonic as well but both of them failed.

"Trust me, its not going to hurt if that is what you're worried about!" replied the hedgehog with a laugh as he brushed off the two's attempts to get away from him.

Sonic then with both Mordecai and Rigby ran over to the television. The bright light started up again, so the blue jay and raccoon were once again blinded. They both then started to feel a strange sensation, it was first a fierce burning feeling that consumed them and then a cool feeling washed over them. The bright light soon faded into darkness.

"Dude" said Mordecai out of the blue, they couldn't even see their hands in front of their faces.

"What?" replied Rigby, he noticed that both of their voices seemed to echo...where ever they were.

"I hate you so much right now"

"What did I do?"

"You couldn't just play the game, now we are like nowhere!"

"How was I suppose to know that a crazy blue hedgehog would pop out of the game!"

The fighting seemed to go on forever as they drifted in nothingness. They seemed to be going nowhere fast and it seemed to fuel more fighting between the blue jay and the raccoon, if the hedgehog was there he didn't utter a single word.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I don't think this is going to be too popular of a crossover but hey I still wanted to do it. Part one of the three part series (its only going to have three chapters) in celebration of Sonic's 20th birthday/anniversary. Yeah I'm not planing to have them go through the whole game first game, just Green Hill Zone (This chapter had Act 1, next chapter will have Act 2, and the final chapter will have Act 3 aka the Boss Level). Sorry about not having Act 1 longer but that wasn't the main focus of the first part, the other two acts will be much longer.

Why did I want to do a Regular show/Sonic the Hedgehog crossover for Sonic's 20th birthday/anniversary? I did it just because I thought it would be cool!

Also keep in mind that this is Classic Sonic that is featured in this story, so he has an slightly altered personality than Modern Sonic so that is why he seems a bit off (also there is other reasons but I'll keep them a secret for right now). And yes Classic Sonic is totally able to talk in this story :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Regular Show/Sonic the Hedgehog**


End file.
